


Древний город

by Taisiya1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisiya1895/pseuds/Taisiya1895
Summary: Немного о снах, реальности и чудесной смеси этих двух компонентов.





	Древний город

Стоя на вершине отвесной скалы, Шерлок прикрыл глаза рукой. Утреннее солнце ослепляло, и он почти не видел города, раскинувшегося прямо перед ним. Древние руины, казалось, существовали здесь с начала времен, но Шерлок отбросил эту мысль, увидев огромные и величественные деревья, каких не видел прежде. Созданное людьми появилось позже, гораздо позже – разумеется, он знал это.  
Но чей это город? Кто превратил камни в жилища, кто пил воду из ручьев в глубине леса, кто ходил по этой земле? Терзаясь вопросами, Шерлок начал искать способ спуститься вниз и рассмотреть все внимательнее. К счастью, на противоположной стороне скалы обнаружилась едва заметная лестница – выдолбленная, вероятно, местными жителями с помощью примитивных орудий труда.  
Оказавшись на равнине, среди полуразрушенных и пустых строений, Шерлок почувствовал тревогу. Он был чужаком здесь, и никто не приглашал его, никто не позволял войти. Внезапно он понял, что даже не знает, как очутился на той скале. С трудом отбросив страх, он приоткрыл дверь дома, показавшегося ему самым безобидным. Пусто. Никаких следов пребывания людей, кроме странных рисунков на стенах, которые он изучит позже, и самой простой мебели – узкая кровать, стулья и стол.   
Другие дома были точно такими же, заброшенными и пахнущими сыростью. К полудню он обошел их все, не упустив даже удивительной красоты храм с идолами и древними письменами на совершенно незнакомом ему языке. Остался лишь один дом, стоящий на границе между городом и лесом – путь к нему зарос травой, и Шерлоку не хотелось туда идти, но любопытство все же взяло верх. Подойдя ближе, он с удивлением обнаружил то, чего не увидел прежде. Извилистая тропинка тянулась до самой двери, и не было сомнений в том, что совсем недавно по этой тропинке ступала нога человека. Однако, как бы Шерлок ни старался, он почему-то не мог идти прямо по ней – что-то мешало, словно сбивая его с пути. В конце концов, он отчаялся и сел на мягкую траву, чей запах напомнил ему о детстве, проведенном вдали от городского шума и суеты. Здесь было довольно много цветов, и Шерлок вспоминал их латинские названия, чтобы успокоить свой разум. Он не заметил, как пролетело время, но в какой-то момент почувствовал – с радостью и волнением – присутствие рядом другого человеческого существа. Шаги его были тихими и осторожными, но Шерлок не мог ошибаться. Подняв голову, он увидел на тропинке – той самой, что никак ему не поддавалась – светловолосого мужчину, с вниманием и странной нежностью разглядывающего его.

– Давно ты здесь? – спросил он и, не дождавшись ответа, улыбнулся. – Я бы пришел раньше, если бы знал.  
– Но откуда ты пришел? – Шерлок поднялся, однако не спешил подходить ближе.  
– Оттуда же, откуда и ты. Пойдем.

Шерлок не ощущал больше ни тревоги, ни страха. Неважно, кем был этот человек – важно то, что он, по всей видимости, жил здесь в полном одиночестве, и это было просто невероятно. Дом его был обставлен с уютом и любовью, но здесь не жили постоянно – скорее, это было чем-то вроде укромного уголка, о котором обычно не рассказывают. 

– Как мы прошли по этой тропинке? – спросил Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, как хозяин дома бережно достает из рюкзака ягоды земляники.   
– Ты хочешь задать мне именно этот вопрос? – засмеялся тот приятным низким смехом. – Я расскажу когда-нибудь потом.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Джон.   
– Ты живешь здесь?  
– И да, и нет.   
– Что это значит?  
– То, что ты захочешь. Это ведь твой сон.  
– Сон?! – озарение было таким внезапным, что Шерлок едва не опрокинул чашку молока, которую Джон уже успел поставить перед ним.  
– Ну разумеется.   
– И это место... не существует в реальности?  
– Кто сказал тебе? Оно реально, пока ты здесь.   
– Когда я проснусь, все исчезнет?  
– Ты спрашиваешь об этом с самого детства, Шерлок. Раз за разом.  
– Что? Мы знакомы?

Джон кивнул, и в его ясных глазах мелькнула грусть. Он съел несколько ягод, прежде чем ответить.

– Ты всегда забываешь. И быстро взрослеешь.  
– Постой, – Шерлок взъерошил волосы и дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы подумать. – Значит, ты не меняешься?  
– Смотря как на это посмотреть.  
– Ты говоришь загадками.  
– Я такой, каким ты хочешь меня видеть.  
– А что насчет реальности? В том мире, где я живу, – было странно даже произносить это, но Шерлок все-таки продолжил. – В том мире ты существуешь?  
– Когда придет время, все встанет на свои места. Только... тебе нужно будет вспомнить.

Шерлоку хотелось спросить еще о сотне, о тысяче вещей, но окружающий мир вдруг стал расплываться перед его глазами, теряя свою четкость. Он схватил Джона за руку, но тот исчез, не успев ничего сказать. Это было нечестно, и Шерлок закричал, но крик лишь заставил его проснуться окончательно.  
В спальне было холодно – он лег спать с открытым окном. Поежившись и закутавшись в одеяло, он тщетно пытался заснуть вновь, но ничего не удавалось. Тот древний город остался где-то далеко, и Джон так и не рассказал ему о самом главном. Может быть, он просто чего-то не понял?  
Наступило утро, а за ним пришел день. Все было таким же и в то же время – не таким. Ему отчаянно нужно было найти Джона, и не только затем, чтобы спросить, но и затем, что теперь, когда он твердо решил не забывать, его память начала вытворять странные вещи. Он был там прежде, в этом покинутом всеми городе, и Джон был там тоже. Но как найти этот город здесь? Сидя на скамейке в парке, Шерлок вглядывался в лица всех проходящих мимо людей, но Джона среди них не было, да и как на это можно было надеяться? Он остался там, во сне.

– Извините, вы не подскажете, как попасть на Бейкер-стрит?

Шерлок не мог спутать его голос с чьим-то еще. С изумлением обернувшись, он увидел Джона. Тот был старше, чем ему помнилось, вокруг глаз появились морщинки, а открытое выражение лица сменилось потерянным и немного мрачным, и все-таки это был Джон. Самый настоящий Джон, который, кажется, не узнавал его. 

– Пойдемте, – ответил Шерлок. – Я покажу вам дорогу.   
– Мы знакомы? – слегка смущенно спросил Джон, но все-таки присоединился к нему.  
– Смотря как на это посмотреть.  
– Вы говорите загадками.  
– Как вы относитесь к скрипке?...


End file.
